Le passé s'envole pour ne pas t'oublier
by Ecko-Bulles
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, manipulé. Ça semble impossible, pourtant, ici, un petit roux c'est joué du roi. Oui, notre shtroumf ne dupe que lui avec ces sentiments.  POV Grimm. Couple : Grimm/Ichi. corrigé.


One-shot.

Disclamer : les personnages sont a Tite Kubo.

corrigé par Boys-Love-Yaoi

couple : Grimmjow/Ichigo

POV : Grimmjow

* * *

><p><strong>Le passé s'envole pour ne pas t'oublier.<strong>

Mon amour, tu y crois ? Tu le sais ? Oui, je n'en doute pas, tu l'as remarqué. Il faut dire, je ne suis pas très discret. Mais là, j'en reste sans voix. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé que c'était réciproque.

Tu le sais ? Non, moi même je l'ignorais, au début, tu as attiré mon attention, oui, effectivement. Mais tu sais, à ce moment, la seul pensée qui a traversé mon esprit, c'était juste de t'avoir dans mon lit. Qui l'eut cru qu'au bout de six mois de chasse je finirais par céder à mes sentiments. Qui aurais pensé que c'était juste au moment où j'allais lâcher prise que tu commencerais à me regarder. Non, enfaite, tu n'attendais que ça. Tu le savais que je ne lâcherais pas. Moi qui ai l'habitude de prendre les gens de haut, d'être égocentrique, hypocrite, égoïste et imbu de ma personne, trop fier. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Mais là, je reconnais, tu m'as eu. Ne te méprend pas, je ne l'admettrais pas ouvertement. Il n'empêche, tu es le seul et le premier qui ai réussi à me manipuler de la sorte.

Mon amour, tu y crois ? Moi, manipulé ! Oui, décidément, tu es le seul à pouvoir y arriver. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour patienter tous ce temps. Pour me supporter tout ce temps. Tu l'avais remarqué ? Dès le début ? Ma façon singulière d'être infect avec toi. Avec la seul envie de te faire tomber psychologiquement pour que tu te retrouves dans mon lit.

Je n'y crois pas. Comment as-tu pu être aussi calculateur ? Non, enfaite, tu le savais avant moi. Comme si dès notre premier regard, tu m'avais sondé, identifié, calculé. Tu m'insupportes !

Je me demande qui de nous deux est le pire ?

Toi ? Pour t'être foutu de ma gueule pendant les six mois où je t'ai couru après.

Moi ? Pour avoir été infect, insolant, insupportable, arrogant avec toi.

Remarque, on ne me changera pas, c'est ma façon d'être, de vivre, de penser. Faire chier le monde, il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire.

Et t'aimer.

Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu m'as blessé, mentalement je veux dire. Je crois que c'était ton objectif non ? Me faire tomber de haut pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le roi, qu'il y avait des gens ordinaires, comme toi, qui pouvaient ne rien en avoir à cirer de moi, et même plus : qui arriveraient à me coincer.

Oui, jamais je ne serais roi, c'est une fatalité à laquelle je vais devoir m'accoutumer. J'ai été bien habitué à ma vie d'enfant gâté. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais été puni, jamais été battu par mes parents, je ne les voyais jamais, comment auraient-ils fait pour me taper dessus ? Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas triste.

Toi, tu me regardes surpris, tu me fixes de tes grands yeux ambre. Je le sais, je te connais, tu essayes de lire en moi. Je me demande pourquoi. Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu me connais déjà sur le bout des doigts.

Des fois, je me demande qui je suis, je me remets en question. Oui, cela m'arrive, juste après que tu m'aies transpercé de tes yeux. Comme si tu plantais une lame de poignard dans ma poitrine. Je fuis en enserrant mon cœur à travers ma chemise.

J'ai mal et je me rend compte que je t'aime.

Inconsciemment, je ne veux pas le réaliser. Alors, je me cherche une autre proie à me mettre sous la dent. J'arpente les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un de crédule et facile qui ne rechignera pas. Mais après t'avoir côtoyé, personne n'est à la hauteur, personne ne correspond, personne ne me convient. Seul toi et ton visage emplissent mon esprit. J'aimerais t'appeler, mais je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone.

Le hasard n'y est pour rien, tu m'as ouvertement rembarré du tac-au-tac lorsque j'allais te le demander, tu n'as même pas eu besoin que je te le demande pour me remettre à ma place.

Comme je le disais, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je te regarde, te fixe des heures durant et rien. Impénétrable, insondable, impossible de savoir à quoi tu penses, tu me surprends d'ailleurs à chaque réplique. J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir à chaque nouveau regard que je pose sur toi, comme la première fois que je t'ai vu. Alors, bredouille, ne trouvant personne pour combler mon manque, je vais dans les bars, me saoule bien, provoque deux, trois bagarres, sort et finis à terre avec des contusions ornant mon corps. Toi, tu es là, ou peut-être est-ce mes pensées qui divaguent… Je ne sais pas. Tu me regardes avec un regard triste et mélancolique. T'ai-je déçu ? Tu avances vers moi. Je n'y crois pas. Est-ce un mauvais rêve ? Et pourtant, je te vois marcher vers moi. J'ai mal, gémis de douleur alors que ma conscience s'effiloche. Mes cordes vocales se bloquent. Je ferme les yeux.

C'est ce jour là, ce jour que je n'oublierais pas. Enfin je pense et j'espère. A cet instant, là, maintenant, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, qu'il se fige pour que ce moment dure toujours. C'est surement le plus beau de ma vie.

Je me réveille et, alors que les rayons agressifs m'aveuglent, j'essaye de me protéger les yeux avec mon bras mais un cri m'échappe. J'ai mal... Je me souviens... hier soir, je me suis battu, et puis je t'ai vu, tu t'es approché en remuant de la tête, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Mon amour, tu y crois que ce matin est le plus beau de ma vie ?

Mais à ce moment , une question s'impose à mon esprit : où suis-je ? Toi je te reconnais, tes cheveux roux, je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Tu viens de tirer les rideaux de la chambre. En faite, est-ce une chambre ? Je ne sais pas mais il semblerait. Serait-ce la tienne ? Il y a ton odeur et la simplicité de la pièce me fait penser à toi. Oui décidément, c'est bien ta chambre.

Voyant que je me réveille douloureusement, tu t'approches, attrapes un verre d'eau et un cachet posé sur la table de nuit, t'assois sur le lit à côté de moi et me les tends en soupirant. Un «merci» inaudible traverse mes lèvres, mais tu ne l'entend pas, c'était pourtant le premier signe de faiblesse que je t'accordais. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, je suis stupide, tu ne m'as pas entendu, mais tu le sais que je l'ai dis. Une autre question traverse mon esprit alors que j'effleure ta main qui me tend le verre et le comprimé.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Moi qui ne suis qu'une pourriture, moisi jusqu'à l'os ! Pourquoi ? »

Tu sembles perplexe, tu réfléchis sans vraiment le faire ; au fond, tu connais la réponse, et tu sais aussi bien pourquoi j'étais dans cette ruelle à moitié ivre-mort hier soir. Oui, j'essayais de t'oublier. Désespérément de t'oublier.

Tu te lèves silencieusement et t'en vas, me laissant seul dans cette chambre. Mes réflexions partent dans tous les sens et les questions fusent. Pourquoi faut-il que je tienne tant à toi ? Non, je n'ai pas droit de le penser, se serait l'admettre et c'est trop dur, ma fierté ne s'en remettrait pas. Foutue fierté à la con.

M'enfin quand même... un Grimmjow amoureux… Dit comme ça, ça semble impossible, hein ? Bah voilà, moi ça raisonne pareil dans ma tête ; un Grimmjow ça se tape les coups d'un soir, d'une nuit, et puis ça s'en va, ça fuit avant le levé du soleil. Là, en l'occurrence, je peux pas vraiment m'échapper, je ne suis pas vraiment en condition physique pour.

Tu reviens quelques minutes plus tard un plateau dans les mains. Tu n'es pas bête, tu le sais, tu l'as fait exprès de me laisser seul dans cette pièce. Tu ne veux rien dire, tu attends que je parle le premier car tu sais bien que si tu parles avant moi, je me tairai. Alors tu patientes, pour que je réalise, que j'ouvre les yeux, que je cède, que j'abandonne et que je t'appartienne. Depuis que je suis là, que je me suis réveillé, tu n'as pas décoché un mot, tu laisses un silence pesant s'étirer.

Tu te rassois sur le bord du lit, de _ton_ lit ou _je _suis couché, me poses le plateau sur les cuisses et ta voix rauque du matin s'élève et _me_ parle :

- Tiens, mange, tu dois avoir faim.

- J'meurs de faim ouais !

C'est faux, mais il faut toujours que j'exagère les choses. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger le matin, mais pour toi, je ferais un effort.

Tu souris. Je suis ravi que mes répliques à la con te plaisent, pour toi, si elles peuvent te faire sourire, j'en sortirais à longueur de journée ! Le calme et le silence reviennent, juste brisés par le cliquetis de mes baguettes.

Soudain la question revient dans ma tête, tel un boomerang... « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? ». Je ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir comme on me l'a mainte fois répété de le faire. Sans faillir, je pose ma question, aucune trace d'hésitation audible :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répond-tu souriant en coin.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour un pourri comme moi ?

- Va savoir… m'avais-tu répondu en réfléchissant vaguement à la réponse.

Je le savais, que tu ne l'aurais pas dit. Tu le sais toi aussi, mais ta patience sans borne m'irrite. Tu continues d'attendre, mais je suis entêté tu sais. Toi aussi, mais toi tu as la patience qui va avec. Tu es intelligent et réfléchi, tu sais très bien qui de nous cédera le premier.

Tu me regardes dans les yeux, soutiens mon regard, qui de nous craquera ?

C'est moi bien sûr.

- Je t'aime.

Tu ne réagis pas, soutenant toujours mon regard.

- Je t'aime aussi .

A ce moment, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que j'attends, tes yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Tu souris puis rigoles en fermant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ?

- Tu en as mis du temps ! avais-tu dit entre deux éclats de rire.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais, tu te foutais de ma gueule, depuis le début tu jouais la comédie en me rejetant !

- Nous sommes bêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu es bête ! dis-tu en reprenant un ton sérieux.

Du tac-au-tac, toujours une réponse franche qui fait mal. Mais je continue à rire, là, avec toi car oui, tu le sais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

_The end._


End file.
